<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow fort by NaturallyNat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134975">Pillow fort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturallyNat/pseuds/NaturallyNat'>NaturallyNat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Stable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Dating, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, More Fluff, No kiss only cuddle, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ydris is very in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturallyNat/pseuds/NaturallyNat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario and Ydris watch a movie together in a blanket fort. They're basically just dating but not boyfriends yet. You know how people go on dates before making it official? That's the thing. Ydris gets sad for a moment and Mario comforts him<br/>The movie is called The Little Prince and it's from 2015 :) you can give it a watch if you want to but it should be ok reading the fic without the movie (spoilers for the movie warning!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mario/Ydris (Star Stable)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow fort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Allo! Come in!“ Mario invited Ydris cheerfuly.<br/>
Ydris entered the observatory and smiled at Mario: „Well you're excited. Do you want to tell me about it?“<br/>
„Oh no! You'll see.“ he was smiling like a small child and Ydris found it so adorable. Mario dragged him through another door into his small living space. There was a lot of blankets and pillows on the ground and sofa.<br/>
Ydris stared at it for a while and then asked: „What's this supposed to be?“<br/>
„A blanket fort! Haven't you seen one before?“<br/>
Ydris didn't want to dissapoint Mario with not knowing what a blanket fort was. They just started opening up to each other and he didn't want to ruin it. So he just stayed silent. He felt Mario's eyes on him and it was getting awkward so he shook his head.<br/>
„That's alright, you'll like this,“ Mario rushed to the fort and hid inside,„come join me.“<br/>
Ydris went inside the fort. He barely fit in there and had to crouch. Mario noticed that and took of his hat: „You'll fit in better without this.“<br/>
Ydris just looked at Mario. His smile was so enchanting to him. He couldn't stop thinking when he started. He would imagine himself and Mario on walks, picnincs, all kinds of dates and holding each other. Ydris was extremely in love.<br/>
Mario ruffled his hair and Ydris snapped out of his thought. „He-hey- what are you doing?“<br/>
Mario moved a little back and looked at Ydris, proud of his creation: „It looks better this way if you ask me. Before it had too much gel and was too combed.“<br/>
„Well thank you... I think... So what are we going to do now, little prince?“ Ydris called people nicknames all the time but he picked this special one out just for Mario.<br/>
Ydris didn't even notice in the dim light of electric candles in the fort that Mario was blushing. He liked when Ydris called him those nicknames. He didn't even know how he got so confident around Ydris at times when his stomach was swirling with butterflies. All of it just somehow happened and he wasn't mad about it.<br/>
„I was thinking about watching a movie. Do you have any preferences?“ Mario asked and shifted in his sitting place.<br/>
„I don't really watch movies.“<br/>
„Well I do have this Little Prince movie,“ Mario giggled,„does it remind you of something?“<br/>
Ydris smirked: „Not sure what you mean by thay, little prince.“<br/>
They got comfortable and turned on the movie. Ydris was fascinated by how it was done. It was really wonderful - they enjoyed watching it. The girl was finnaly getting a break from her busy schedule and she enjoyed listening to the old pilot's stories about little prince.  It was really nice until the pilot was taken to the hospital. Ydris' eyes teared up a little and he held himself. He needed some comfort. Mario reached out for his hand, he was sad too but didn't cry often during stories. Ydris grabbed it and squeezed it.<br/>
„Are you okay?“ Mario asked.<br/>
„I'm fine.“ Ydris answered, but it was obvious he wasn't from the tone of his voice. He moved closer to Mario and hid his face in his shoulders. Mario paused the movie. They shifted a little to be more comforable and stayed in that position for a while. Ydris felt Mario's hand on his back and it's gentle calming strokes. Mario felt Ydris' breath on his neck and he was glad the breths got longer and more calm.<br/>
„Are you alright now? Do you want to continue watching? We don't have to if you don't want to.“ he cared for Ydris and his emotions.<br/>
Ydris shook his head, he didn't want to talk. He would rather just stay like this. Close to Mario, close to the one he loved, close to the one who cared.<br/>
„Can I help somehow?“ Mario was still stroking Ydris' back.<br/>
Ydris nodded and answered: „Stay here. Just now. With me.“<br/>
Ydris was worried that Mario could leave just like the pilot from the story could. He was scared that something would happen and take Mario away. And that he would be left alone.<br/>
Mario didn't understand why Ydris wished for that, but he wanted to be supportive: „Don't worry, Ydris. I'm staying.“<br/>
Ydris held strongly onto Mario as they lay down on the floor. Mario ran his fingers through Ydris' hair.<br/>
„Stop. I don't like that.“ Ydris objected.<br/>
„Oh sorry.“ Mario began petting his back instead.<br/>
Ydris realized the thing he said was kind of a reflex and moved Mario's hand onto his hair. Mario smiled and ran his fingers through Ydris' hair for another few minutes.<br/>
„I'm getting tired. Can we go sleep? But not here it's a bit uncomfortable.“<br/>
Ydris nods - he doesn't need sleep often, but from time to time, it has good effects.<br/>
„My bed is too small we can't both fit. One of us will have to stay on the couch.“<br/>
„No.“<br/>
„I'll sleep on the couch then,“ he smirked.<br/>
„No not that,“ Ydris shook his head.<br/>
Mario asked: „Then what?“<br/>
Ydris sighed: „You promised not to leave. I want to be with you.“<br/>
Mario thought for a minute. He kept stroking Ydris' hair. „I guess we could hold hands.“<br/>
Ydris threw himself onto the couch and extended his hand towards the bed where Mario was doing the same. „It's too far.“<br/>
„I have an idea.“ Mario said. He got up and took cushions of the couch and placed them on the floor beside the bed.<br/>
„What are you doing?“<br/>
„You'll see... Can you please hand me some of the blankets and pillows from the fort?“<br/>
Ydris picked one up and threw it at Mario: „Catch!“<br/>
The pillow hit Mario's head and he took it. „You have challenged the pillow fight master!“ he laughed and threw it at Ydris who dodged it easily.<br/>
„Not the pillow master now, are you?“ he giggled and actually picked up a few pillows and blankets, to help with whatever he was doing.<br/>
„I'm out of shape after all those years.“<br/>
„Anything you say, pillow master,“ he smirked.<br/>
Mario laughed: „Oh stop it, I like the old one better.“<br/>
„Little prince?“ Ydris put down the pillows and blankets.<br/>
„Yes, darling?“<br/>
They stared at each other and burst out laughing. Then they worked together and made a comfy place for sleeping beside the bed. Ydris threw himself on the lower one and Mario climbed over him onto the bed. They held each other's hands and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>